


And suddenly things were different

by niniaan



Series: DBH Oneshots [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Both of them don't understand feelings, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Feelings Realization, Gavin gets hurt, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Small amount of anti-android talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niniaan/pseuds/niniaan
Summary: Gavin is assigned a new partner, one he clearly doesn't want. But after time has passed and he gets hurt on the job maybe this new partnership is not as bad as he first thought it was going to be.





	And suddenly things were different

“No. Fucking. Way.”

This could not be serious. This had to be some sort of joke. Someone must have messed up the system, a typo, an error in the code. He’d take anything at this point.

This was not happening.

Except it was.

No matter how many times he refreshed the page, checked the screen, or just shut his eyes tight willing it to not be true, it didn’t change. Staring back at him was his new assignment, just like any other case he’d worked before but there was one little issue. One tiny blip on a file that was ruining Gavin Reed’s day.

“Detective Reed.”

A blip that was now towering over his desk.

With a sigh Gavin slowly spun his chair around to face the tall, oh god he was tall, android that stood next to his desk. He’d heard about this guy around the station. How he looked exactly like Connor but this one had a stick up his ass. Even more so than the original.

Taking his silence as an invitation to keep talking the android carried on. Not noticing or, and this was the more likely option, ignoring the glare Gavin was shooting him.

“I am RK-900. I believe we have been assigned partners on a case. I would like to discuss the details with you now if you are free.” He spoke with an arrogant air about him which only worked to rile Gavin up more.

A moment passed between them. Gavin, his neck beginning to ache, glaring up at the android. The android just watching him with a bored expression.

Without breaking eye contact Gavin leant back in his chair, stretching to poke his head around the androids large frame.

“FOWLER!”

* * *

 

That was the beginning of Gavin’s partnership with RK-900, Nines as they now called him. A partnership that was going as well as one can expect between a man who is known around the department for his hatred of androids, and the shiniest, latest model of android detective Cyberlife had to offer.

 It was a cruel joke from the universe.

Some higher power wanted Gavin to suffer and decided the way to do it was by saddling him with an arrogant, self-righteous, plastic asshole whose single mission in life, the goal he was designed to reach at all cost, was to make Gavin miserable.

The Universe’s ‘make Gavin Reed’s life miserable’ plan currently had Gavin sat in his car, a Friday night at that when he’d rather be anywhere else, with said android. The latest lead on their case had traced back to some low life scum who’d been dealing red ice. They’d managed to track down where he usually deals thanks to a tip from an anonymous party and now it was a waiting game. The two of them just sat here waiting to see if he turns up tonight.

One thing Gavin had learned over the last month of working with Nines was that the android was not the greatest company. If it were anyone else here with him he’d at least have someone to talk to. Chen was always good for a laugh even when on a stake out like this.

But nope.

Instead he was here with a robot who, apparently after gaining his freedom, decided sarcasm was ‘fun’ and something he was suddenly fluent in. And if it wasn’t sarcasm then it was that deadpan, arrogant, I’m higher than you tone that never failed to piss Gavin off.

You know what, maybe the silence was better after all.

Gavin drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and let his head roll back to rest against the headrest. He started out the rain splattered front window for a moment longer before he let his eyes drift over to his partner.

Nines was watching out the side window, the street lamps casting a faint orange glow over his pale skin and impeccable suit. The android sat with his back straight, making him look even taller in Gavin’s view from his own slouched position, hands placed in his lap as he waited for their suspect to return. From what Fowler had told him, RK-900 was the next upgrade in the Connor models, and from what he’d heard when Connor and Nines talked, totally not eavesdropping or anything, just confirmed it.

Nines was the next in the RK series and yet he was so _different_ to Connor. Gavin understood the whole androids can now think for themselves thing but it still knocked him back sometimes. He hadn’t been the greatest supporter of androids, honestly speaking he still wasn’t most of the time, but now having to work so closely with one it threw him off. Don’t get him wrong he was so fucking glad Nines did not share Connor’s personality.

That would have ended badly for both of them.

“Am I distracting you Detective?” Nines said, breaking the silence as he met Gavin’s eyes in the reflection of the window.

It took a moment for Gavin to register what the android had said having just snapped out of his own thoughts before he scoffed.

“What are you on about now?”

“You seem to be staring at me quite intensely”

Gavin choked on his own spit and spun around in his chair to face the android fully. Nines gave him a moment to cough before he continued.

“If I’d known how difficult it would be for you to stay focused in my presence I would have suggested you have a different partner for this case.” He said calmly as Gavin gaped at him like a fish.

“Wha- You- I-” Gavin stuttered racking his brain for something to say until he saw the androids cheek twitch in the reflection in the window.

The fucker was _teasing_ him.

“You fuc-”

“Our suspect has just arrived Detective.” Nines cut him off halfway. “I suggest we go confront him before we lose our chance.”

And the next thing he knew the car door was slamming in front of Gavin’s face.

“Shit.” Gavin cursed under his breath before scrambling for the door on his side, quickly stumbling out of the car to follow after Nines who was already crossing the road.

It was raining heavily now, a cold damp already began to soak Gavin’s jacket but Nines just kept on marching forward not noticing or not caring as the rain soaked him too.

“He can’t just wait a second for me, can he?” Gavin mumbled to himself before jogging around the car. He threw a quick glance over his shoulder to check for traffic, not that there was much at this time of night, and half jogged over to his partner.

“Slow down, you’re not leaving me behind on this one.” Gavin said when he finally reached the other.

“May I suggest an alternative solution Detective?” Nines asked in that way of his where even if it where it didn’t really sound like a question but posed as one for politeness sake.

Gavin raised a brow in reply, curious to see where Nines was going with this.

“Speed up.”

Huh, the android had a sense of humour.

Gavin let out a sharp laugh, knocking his shoulder against the androids as he passed him.

“Prick.”

Their suspect was standing on the corner of an alley not too far ahead of them. A younger man, early 20’s maybe, with a dark jacket pulled close to keep out the cold but even from here Gavin could see he was fidgeting, twitching as people passed by, his eyes darting around only freezing for a second when he noticed the pair approaching him before paranoia gripped him once more and he was back to searching every face that passed by.

“Mr. Wallace? Detroit Police, a moment of your time.” Gavin called out when they reached the man.

His face was gaunt and he carried dark bags under bloodshot eyes. He watched them for a moment before taking off, sprinting down the alley.

“Shit. I hate it when they run.” Gavin muttered but Nines didn’t reply having already taken off after the guy. Robot probably knew the guy was going to run and didn’t bother to mention it.

Gavin pulled his gun from its holster and took off after the two his feet hitting the ground with a wet slap. There weren’t many places the guy could go and even fewer with Nines chasing him down.

Gavin ran after the two, squinting into the sharp rain as it hit his face. He could still see the shape of the guy running ahead of Nines and it didn’t look like the gap between them was growing.

Cursing under his breath as his foot slipped on the wet ground, Gavin stumbled forward thankfully catching himself just in time. This guy better be worth the info he _supposedly_ had.

They turned a corner. Wallace, Nines, and then Gavin bringing up the rear. A chain-link fence split the alley in two. It rattled as Wallace made a desperate attempt to climb over, his foot failing to find a grip on the wet metal in his panicked state.

Slightly out of breath Gavin caught up with Nines and quickly aimed his gun at Wallace.

“Freeze Wallace! Hands above you head and turn around. Slowly.” Gavin called out, having to shout over the sound of the rain.

Wallace didn’t move for a moment, just clung to fence like a lifeline before slowly bringing his foot to the floor. Then he let go of the fence.

Gavin took a step closer, putting himself between Wallace and Nines slightly, gun still aimed on him.

“That’s it, nice and slow now.” Gavin kept his tone calm, not wanting to startle the man into trying to run again.

A chance glance to check on Nines was his first mistake.

“Gavin!”

Gavin cried out as a sharp pain burned through his leg and began to buckle underneath him. The fucker shot him!

“Nines!” Gavin shouted but the android was one step ahead of him and already charging Wallace.

Gavin dropped his gun, hands darting to his leg to put pressure on the wound, crying out at the biting pain it caused. He hobbled back a few steps until he hit a wall, leaning heavily against it to take the weight off his leg. He couldn’t see just how bad the damage was in the low light and rain but it hurt like a bitch.

The sounds of a scuffle dragged Gavin’s attention away from his leg and he looked up just in time see Nines bring a swift knee into Wallace’s chest with more force than necessary. Not that Gavin couldn’t bring himself to feel any sympathy for the guy. Not with a fresh bullet wound in his leg.

Instead he watched as Nines slammed the guy into the ground, kick his gun away and cuff his hands behind his back. Looks like he had everything in hand. Gavin let Nines arrest the guy, explain his rights and all that. His priorities were elsewhere.

Even in the dark night light he could tell his hands were a dark red colour now, his blood mixing with the rain and staining his trousers as it ran down his leg.

At least it went clean through.

“You done over there?” Gavin called out, looking over to where Nines still had Wallace on the ground.

The rain had messed up his usually pristine look. His jacket soaked through hugging close to his body, his perfectly styled hair mussed up and sticking to his forehead from the rain.

His LED, usually a steady calm blue, spilled over the alley covering it in a cautious yellow glow.

Yellow.

Gavin blinked once. Twice. It was yellow.

Once checking that Wallace was secure Nines brought a hand to his LED waiting a moment for it to connect then he spoke.

“Suspect apprehended. Request for back up and ambulance, an officer has been shot on the scene.” He glanced up meeting Gavin’s gaze. “Non-lethal but he is losing blood. Sending our location now.”

Gavin was the one to look away first glancing down at his leg again, gritting his teeth at the latest wave of pain. He knew when to bite his tongue and accept help, couldn’t just shrug this one off.

He might be out of commission for a while.

“Hey Nines…” Gavin trailed off as he looked up and came face to face with Nines. How he hadn’t noticed the android make his way over to him he’ll never know.

“Move your hands detective.” Nines voice didn’t leave room for debate and Gavin was too preoccupied watching the yellow LED spin to say anything back.

Nines tore the bottom of his shirt to make a temporary bandage, just something to help try and stem the bleeding. He waited for Gavin to move his hands away before kneeling down to be level with the wound.

Gavin hissed as cold fingers brushed the edge of the wound, moving the torn fabric away to get a cleaner look. Nines face was blank as usual, the only sign that something was different was the still yellow LED.

“Hey quit poking around down there.” Gavin forced out, trying to hide the pain that laced his voice, “Some of us actual feel pain you know.”

Gavin watched with wide eyes as Nines LED flashed to red once, for just a _second_ , before returning to the yellow.

“My apologies Detective.” Nines spoke low forcing Gavin to strain his ears to hear him.

“Its fine, just hurry up will you.” Gavin said through gritted teeth.

Nines nodded and began to wrap the cloth around Gavin’s leg, careful to avoid catching the wound. His touch was surprisingly gentle as he wrapped the cloth over the wound, making sure it was tight enough before tying a small knot.

“The bullet passed straight through, catching the side of your thigh. It has only torn through muscle, it should heal fine with time. The doctors will be able to give you more information when we get you to hospital.” Nines told him in that matter of fact way of his.

The LED still glowed yellow.

Gavin raised a slightly shaky hand. The rain still poured down on them but it was long past the time for the cold to bother him, already soaked through as he was. Gavin swallowed the lump in his throat, his mouth going dry.

“What’s going on in here?” Gavin tapped a bloody finger against the glowing LED leaving traces of dark red on pale skin.

Nines didn’t answer. He was just silent, still on one knee in front of Gavin not even looking up at him. Then he moved, getting to both feet and taking a step back.

“The ambulance will be here soon. Keep pressure on the wound Detective. I will prepare the suspect for transport.”

And with that he turned his back on the Detective.

* * *

 

A week in hospital and then at least two months home resting was what the doctor ordered for him after they fixed him up. Nines had been right, the bullet hadn’t hit anything major and there would be no permanent damage. Just a long recovery time.

A long, boring recovery time.

Gavin sighed for what felt like the hundredth time today as he flicked the channel on the tv once again. Two months he was stuck here for. Trapped in his own house. He’d tried to go to work a couple of times but each time he was shooed away at the door by Chen and the others, even by fucking Connor of all people at one point, the plastic prick.

But that wasn’t what bothered him.

What got to him the most was he’d been out of hospital for two weeks already and his own god damn partner hasn’t even come to see him once.

Not _once_.

The spinning yellow of Nines LED was stuck in his head. It was the first time he’d seen it other than blue. And then that flash of red on top of it all?

Gavin didn’t know what to think.

And now it seemed Nines was avoiding him, which was pretty easy with Gavin being sent home whenever he went to the department, and the android wasn’t coming round to his anytime soon.

“It’s all fucking shit.” Gavin muttered to himself as he kicked his good leg out and up onto the coffee table.

Honestly if he did finally corner Nines he’s not sure what he’d even say. It was just…it’d thrown him off is all. The first time he saw any sort emotion, or whatever it was that androids ‘feel’, from Nines it was because he was hurt. It didn’t make sense in Gavin’s mind.

It’s not like they got on. Gavin made no attempt to be civil with the android when they were first partnered up, he’d treated him like any other android in his life. Plus he had the added bonus of reminding him of Connor, before he opened his mouth and gave back as much as he got. That’s probably what he liked about him, took Gavin’s ‘sparkling’ personality in his stride.

Woah. Wait, slow down. Gavin shifted in his seat and uncomfortable feeling settling in his chest. Sure they’d been getting on better in recent days but that was all. It happens when someone follows you around 24/7.

That was all.

Except it probably wasn’t.

Gavin groaned, letting his head fall to rest on the back of the couch. Great. Just what he needed right now.

A knock at his door pulled him from his thoughts and he was grateful for it. That was not a path he needed or wanted to be going down right now.

“It’s unlocked!” He shouted from the couch not even bothering to try and hobble over to get the door.

He heard the front door open, the shuffling of feet and then it was quiet for a moment.

“It is unwise to leave your front door unlocked Detective. Especially in your condition.”

“Jesus Christ!” Gavin jumped in his seat, spinning around on the couch catching his bad leg as he did. “Don’t sneak up on me like that!”

“You told me the door was unlocked Detective, I took that as a sign of you inviting me in.” Nines said calmly.

“I know what I said! Just…didn’t hear you is all.” Gavin trailed off towards the end of the lie, not wanting to admit that if it had been anyone else he would have been fine. But it wasn’t anyone else.

Nines stood in the doorway, back to the image of perfection and not the drowned rat look he was sporting last time they had been together. Dark brown hair slicked back, sharp white jacket across broad shoulders, steeled grey eyes that locked onto Gavin’s own when he finally looked at his face.

Gavin turned away.

“Why are you here? It can’t be work, Fowler wants to keep me away from everything and I know you’re not the rule breaking type.” Gavin fidgeted in his seat while Nines took his time to reply. When he did it was not what Gavin was expecting.

“I…came to apologise Detective. I have been…thinking about your injury. I should have taken more precautions when dealing with an unstable suspect. I will do better in the future.” Nines spoke calmly and clearly, only pausing once or twice as he tried to find the words.

God Gavin wished he could see his face right now.

Instead he crossed his arms over his chest, shuffled once more, careful with his leg this time. This may be the first time Nines had apologised to him, a genuine one at least.

“It’s not the first time I’ve been shot and it probably won’t be the last. Don’t beat yourself up about it.” Gavin’s voice was quiet, a small attempt at comforting Nines.

Silence again. Awkward this time, it hadn’t been like this since the first few weeks of their partnership. Gavin, not being one to beat around the bush, decided it he might as well just bite the bullet so to speak.

“Nines, when I got hurt last night you, uhh, your LED was yellow.”

Silence. Then Nines.

“Yes. I assume it was. I will admit Detective, when I saw you get hurt it caused me some…distress.” His voice didn’t give away what he was feeling. It remained the same aloof tone it always was. Yet his words still caused a lump to grow in Gavin’s throat. “Distress I am unaccustomed to.”

Finally Gavin spared a glance over his shoulder, catching Nines gaze once more before he quickly dropped it to the floor.

“Well, I guess it’s just more proof you guys feel things.”

Nines LED flashed yellow as he processed Gavin’s words before finally settling on Blue. Gavin swore he saw his cheek twitch upwards slightly.

“I suppose it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second DBH fic but my first for these two. I hope you've enjoyed reading it and any feedback you can give will be helpful as I'm still learning! Stuff like if it flowed well? Was the ending too abrupt? Did I manage to keep them in character? and even just which parts you really liked, all help me figure out what I'm doing right!
> 
> The name for RK-900 (Nines) actually comes from Terminallydepraved on here, their fics are so good and I got stuck with the name Nines for RK-900 in my head so thank you to them for letting me use it!
> 
> If you want to find me on any other social media I'm @luteleaf on both twitter and tumblr.


End file.
